God's Gonna Cut You Down
by brittany.purnell98
Summary: "Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain." Dean/oc (starts S1 and will continue)


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own supernatural, I make no money from this yada yada yada (if you don't all ready know this I don't know why you read fanfiction.) My original character is Riley Elizabeth Mathews and I only own her, her family and story. Summary quote by Neil Gaiman,

_**Note: **_This will be a slow but long story I don't plan on getting romance wise until season two. Season one will explain her back story (lot of flashbacks) and show you how she reacts with the characters and what she is like. I'll try to update as much as I can but I cant promise an exact day. Um.. If your one of those people who like FC or to know who's she looks like appearance wise I used to watch Dark Angel a show that Jensen Ackles used to play in and I totally loved Alec(Jensen character)/Max **_(_**who was played by Jessica Alba) So yep! I'll go with her. Now please feel free to leave comments and suggestions!

**So now let's begin...**

**_Asheville, North Carolina_**

**_September 26,1998_**

_The ten year old girl stood behind her father trying to get a glimpse of the strangers that were entering their home. Peeking around her fathers's tall figure that blocked the doorway, she caught sight of the three strangers. Two kids stood, both boys, stood beside a tall unfamiliar man. One boy, the oldest, maybe be eleven or twelve years old stood closer to the man a pack slung over his shoulder, his green eyes taking in their living room. Beside him stood a smaller figure younger than Riley, his curly brown hair falling into his big hazel eyes that made him look all too innocent. The man, suited in a worn leather jacket, his face covered in a dark beard that matched his dark hair. Riley looked closely at his eyes, were they brown? Maybe a dark blue? She couldn't tell but her mind immediately looked for any sign of black, the demon eyes. None._

_Riley stepped out from behind her father shoving his large frame to move closer to their guest. Honestly, she had never met other kids. She had always been home schooled, learning a little more than the average subjects most kids learned because of her father's life style. She could feel her excitement bubbling up inside, a big smile forming on her lips. She met eyes with the man still feeling apprehensive of the stranger before moving her gaze towards the oldest boy who watched her closely._

_Her father's deep raspy chuckle filled the room, watching his daughter's excitement. "John this is my daughter Riley, Riley this is John Winchester and his boys, Sam and Dean." her father explained his green eyes watching the children's reactions closely._

_Her father continued to speak to John, both men moving towards what her father called his study. She moved towards the two boys, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Riley's eyes studied the two boys not sure what to do or say to the other children so she settled for one syllable. "Hi." Her voice was small and childlike._

_The older boy seemed to be trying to figure out the girl standing before him. Her dark hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, her bangs falling into her chocolate eyes that she had inherited from her Latino mother, along with her caramel skin. She was all in all a plain looking little girl, her small frame swallowed by the sweater and baggy pants she wore and her small feet bare. She seemed innocent enough. "Hey" He spoke up. "I'm Dean" He informed the small girl sticking out his hand._

_Riley eyed his hand warily, as if it would attack her at any given moment, before reaching forward and grasping his hand. "I'm Riley."_

_The three kids had moved towards the two old couches that sat in the living room. Sam, who Riley had learned was quiet, took his place on the same couch as his brother his eyes immediately going towards the T.V. that's screen was pitch black their reflection staring back at them. Riley got to her feet her hand grasping the remote that sat on the antique coffee table and offering it to the youngest Winchester. "Here you can watch it.. If you want" she offered shyly._

_Sam Winchester's puppy dog eyes, a mix of brown and green, smiled at the young girl taking the remote from her hand. "Thanks"_

_A smile lit up her face, happy to be on her way to making friends. She moved back towards the floral printed couch and sat down tucking her knees underneath her. Her dark eyes watched the two boys curiously as both their attention was diverted by the looney toon cartoon that played on screen. Sam's attention seemed to be completely on the T.V. but his brothers eyes seemed to be roaming around the room, landing on the small baseball glove in the corner on top of a shelf. Riley followed his gaze a big smile bursting across her face, "Do you play?" she asked._

_The boy's eyes snapped to hers, "uh no not really." He had only played catch with Bobby a few times over the years, he had never actually learned to play baseball._

_Her face fell slightly, "Oh well I could teach you or we could just throw the ball sometime" she suggested her small voice hopeful and excited._

_A small smile reached the oldest Winchester's face hearing her excitement. "Ok"_

_She smiled wider at the boy. Finally she could have someone to play with other than throwing the ball at the wall of the shed. Her small lips pursed and her small nose wrinkled a face she often made when thinking. Curious she asked, "Is your Daddy a Hunter, too?"_

_Dean's eyes seemed to widen a bit stealing a glance at his little brother, who sent the small girl a confused look. "No, Dad doesn't hunt." the eldest spoke sending Riley a pointed look that confused Riley not sure if that was true but she shut up pondering over her thoughts._

_They sat in silence for a while, Riley's mind bursting with curiosity over the Winchesters. They seemed to make themselves at home quickly both boys bodies relaxed siting on the couch. Sam completely focused on the cartoon while his brother seemed uninterested. Their fathers muffled voices could be heard through the walls o the farm house, most likely talking over her fathers newest hunt she remembered something about animal attacks near Charleston. So that would mean that they were hunters, but Dean said they weren't. Maybe he didn't know.. But that didn't make sense. Oh.. She was confused. She hoped they stayed, she was a lonely kid, kind sad really but she attached to people quickly because of it. Her father loved her, she was the last part he had left of her mother but he tending to be over protective._

_A Few minutes later two sets of boots pounded against the hardwood floor closing in on the living room where the kids sat. The men looked at their children whose eyes looked up at them waiting for answers. Patrick's eyes single out his daughter sending her a smile that made his green eyes crinkle. "C'mere Riley, let's give 'em a minute." he held his arm out for his daughter watching as she jumped off the couched and walked towards him, putting a hand on her back he led her out of the room. Moving towards the kitchen, its walls a pale yellow, an old wooden table in the middle of the floor, and had just been fully stocked with snacks and meals that Riley could easily make when her father went out for a hunt._

_Riley looked up at her father, "Daddy, is John a hunter too?" she asked._

_Patrick Mathews looked into his daughter's familiar eyes that she had inherited from her mother. She looked nothing like him, except for her smile that she got from him but she looked exactly like her mother. Soft caramel skin, chocolate brown eyes, and her long dark hair that fell straight past her shoulders. He smiled sadly "Yeah baby girl, and me and John gotta leave, but we'll be back in a few days. Sam and Dean are gonna stay here with you, Okay?" He crouched down in front of his daughter. "You know the routine. Salt the windows and doors, shotgun's by the stairs already loaded, you've got a enough food here for all of you and if you need anything you call Ms. Cook and she'll be here soon, Kay?"_

_Riley nodded her head, she knew the drill. Her father had only been leaving her alone for the last year before that she stayed with her mother but things happen.. She was ecstatic about the Winchester boys staying with her though. "What are going after this time?" Her voice filled with curiosity to hear about the monsters that her father slain"._

_Her Father smiled ruffling her hair, messing up her neat pony tail. "Werewolf. You remember those right?" He loved and hated the fact his daughter was so curios and cheerful about his way of life Oh one hand he was happy she would be prepared and on the other he wished that when she had her nightmares he could tell her they weren't real._

_She nodded her head, "Silver bullet to the heart right?"_

_Patrick smiled at his daughter, "That's right. Now your gonna be nice to those boys right?" He watched his daughter roll her eyes and nod. "Good. Do not answer that door and stay safe." he told her sternly, pulling his daughter into a hug._

_Stay safe..._

_**October 31, 2005.**_

_**Stanford University**_

Riley leaned against the sleek body of the '67 Chevy Impala looking up at the apartment window where the lights flickered on. She sighed her breath visible in the cold air and crossed her arms over her chest to keep the chill away. She kicked a small rock on the pavement with her shoes, bored, starting to regret her decision to just wait by the car. She didn't understand exactly why they had driven all the way to Stanford to get Sam but Dean was stubborn and she knew he probably wouldn't give her a real reason as to why easily. That was Dean though and she understood that.

She smiled to herself. Sam Winchester, he had always been a little moody when they were kids. She had witnessed the tension between Sam and his father on a few unfortunate occasions and had heard that he ran away to college and now she had to say she was surprised he had actually done it. She didn't completely agree with his decisions, how he had always been so rebellious to his father but living with John Winchester wasn't exactly a walk in the park either. He was a stubborn and hard ass bastard but he had done a lot for Riley over the past two years. She had no clue where she would be without John and Dean Winchester. John had become like a second father figure and Dean, well he was sort of like a best friend or an annoying brother. They fought. They laughed. They annoyed each other. She and Dean had spent a lot of time on the road together hunting and had become pretty close. Sometimes though she just wanted to smack the mess out of that man though..

She glanced up when heard the building's door open, two men stepping out. "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Asked who she could only guess was Sam. Not the Sam Winchester she remembered either. _Damn.._

The short scrawny kid she remembered had turned into a very good looking man, tall and buff. She smirked to herself as her brown eyes glanced over him.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean questioned starring at his brother.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam answered. Riley glanced between them feeling the tension between the two.

Dean glanced away from his brother, "And that's why you ran away." he stated. Riley frowned at that, she felt bad for Dean he was so loyal to his father and his brother it wasn't right he got stuck between the two.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam explained.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean insisted, he and Riley had both been stressing over John's disappearance they had been calling his phone everyday and once they had finished their case in New Orleans they had decided to go look for him. "I can't do this alone." Riley narrowed her eyes at Dean. What was she? Chopped liver?

"Yes you can" Sam said.

"Yeah, well I don't want to." Dean said looking down.

Sam sighed looking down at the ground thinking then looked back up at his brother. "What was he hunting?" She could see a smirk gracing Dean's face, as he moved to continue towards the car and Riley. When they met eyes he sent her a wink and she laughed shaking her head at the eldest Winchester as Sam, hearing her laugh, now noticed the girl.

"Who is she?" Sam demanded, looking at his brother and the young woman surprised.

"Ouch, he doesn't remember me." She joked towards Dean a slight southern accent to her voice. She looked towards the youngest Winchester smiling, "Riley Mathews, are dads were friends" she explained.

"Patrick's daughter?" he asked, remembering.

A small pain hit her heart hearing her father's name but she covered it with a small smile nodding. "Yeah that's right." she said sweetly. "How ya doing, Sammy? You got tall."she chuckled having to look up at the man since her head came only to his chest.

"It's Sam and um.. I'm good. What are you doing here, exactly?" His eyebrows scrunched together as he glanced between her and Dean, confused.

"Oh I've been with your Dad and brother hunting." she explained. Then moved towards the trunk where Dean had the arsenal propped open with a shotgun hoping to deflect the question as to why she was hunting with the Winchesters.

Riley watched Dean riffle through the arsenal searching for the case file. "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" he muttered.

Sam walked closer towards the two, "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" he asked.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."Dean explained not even glancing up at his brother. Riley elbowed him at excluding her. He sent a glare towards her rubbing the spot where she had hit his ribs. "Fine. Our gig." he corrected rolling his eyes.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Yep, she was liver chopped up into little slices and thrown away. She rolled her eyes, not particularly liking being excluded.

Dean looked at his brother incredulously "I'm twenty six, dude." He said pulling some papers from a folder. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He explains pausing to hand Sam a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" with a picture of a man named Andrew Carey. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam suggested.

Riley stepped closer beside the brothers, "Maybe, but he wasn't the only one" she added.

Dean continued "Here's another one in April." He tossed down another Jericho Herald article. " Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." he gathered up the rest of the articles putting them back into the folder." All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." Dean pulls a bag from another part of the arsenal, reaching into it he pulls out a hand held recorder."It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I got this voicemail yesterday." Dean presses play, John's voice comes over the speaker filled with static. _"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."_

" You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bad isn't it?"Dean teased. Sam shook his head at his brother's humor. Dean continued, "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."He presses play on the recorder again. "I can never go home"

"Never go home" Sam repeated.

Dean drops the recorder back into the back, putting it back in the arsenal along with the shotgun, before closing the trunk. Dean leans back against the trunk, "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." he tells his brother.

Sam sighs looking away from the two, weighing his options, before turning back to them. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Dean nods, "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here. " Sam turns to go back inside the apartment before Dean calls out.

"What's on Monday?"

"I have this...this interview." Sam answers hesitantly.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean says, shrugging.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Law school? Riley smiled, Sam had impressed her when they were kids with his school work but she never would have thought he would go to law school.

"Law school?" Dean asked, smirking

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked, taking his brother's silence for yes he turned going back to his apartment, leaving the two in the lot.

"Damn how are all you Winchester's so good looking?" Riley asked opening the back door of the Impala. She planned on getting some sleep and letting the brothers catch up on the way to Jericho.

Dean chuckled, "So I'm good looking now?" he teased wearing his classic smirk.

"Shut up, Winchester." Riley climbed into the black seat of the impala situating herself she stretched her legs out on the leather seats she leaned the upper half of her body against the cool glass of the car window. She heard Dean laugh as he climbed in the driver's seat before turning on the engine filling the silent parking lot with its loud purr. She smiled slightly before closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to come.


End file.
